The Club
The Club is a quite popular bar and hangout place located on the 3rd Island of Paper Thin City. It's an establishment where you can get drunk in, along with Skye's Bar, Vinnie's, and The Dangling Pianist. The Club is one of the places that requires an ID to enter. Employees *Badass Bouncer Brad *Bartender Andrew *DJ MatchStick McQuick Outside The Club People waiting in line outside of The Club include the Wally Mart Greeter, Jane, Dominick, and The Pathological Liar, who (if you keep clicking him) brags about his proficiency in the original Stick RPG. Inside The Club The dance floor In this section of the nightclub, Hippie Potamos can be seen dancing, and Domino, Rave Chick, and Creepster Marlo can all be seen standing around. During the late afternoon (not at night), DJ MatchStick McQuick will request a pizza and a milkshake. After obtaining those items for him, DJ MatchStick McQuick will give the player a rare Trophemon bird. The bar section In this section of The Club, the player can get drunk. The player can also engage in a brawl with a drunken man sitting on the couch. The bathroom stalls Inside the women's bathroom stall, Jacky will be snorting and doing the drug Coca. If the player interacts with her, he will take the Coca and Jacky will think the player is a police officer, and will begin to beg. Next to Jacky will be Some Chick (literally, that’s her name), who is telling her friend on the toilet to hurry up. Inside of the men's bathroom stall in Einstein's Twin. He will give the player a long and sophisticated conundrum, and if the player has a hefty amount of intelligence points, the player can solve the riddle (gives more Intelligence points and good Karma) and receive Einsteinium (needed to construct a sledgehammer). Alternatively, the player can also fight Einstein's Twin (gives bad Karma) and still receive Einsteinium, however, Einstein's Twin is equipped with a superior electric sledgehammer. Quests There are four optional quests that can be completed in The Club. # DJ MatchStick McQuick: '''His quest requires a Pizza from Joe's Pizza Place and a Milk Shake from McSticks, totalling $82. In the evening, go to the rave area of The Club and talk to DJ MatchStick McQuick. He'll ask the player to deliver him a Pizza from Joe's Pizza Place (which is still open in the evening), since he wants to eat, but can't leave his post. Give him the Pizza, and he'll then ask the player for a Milk Shake from McSticks (also open during the evening). Give him the Milk Shake, and he'll reward the player with one of the four Trophemon. # '''Einstein's Twin: This quest requires Intelligence. Once you have a large amount of Intelligence points, go to the men's restroom of The Club and talk to Einstein's Twin. You can either answer his riddle (requires said Intelligence), and the player will be rewarded with positive Karma and Einsteinium. Choosing the other option will cause a fight between the player and Einstein's Twin. Winning the fight will grant the player negative Karma and Einsteinium. # Jacky: This quest requires Charm. Once the player obtained a lot of Charm points, head to the women's restroom of The Club at night. Jacky is standing next to the sink, trying out Coca. Telling her to hand it over (requires said Charm) will grant you Coca. # Broski: This quest requires Strength. Once the player has obtained a large amount of Strength points, go to the bar area of The Club and talk to Broski. Challenge him to an arm wrestling contest. You will win, and he'll give you a Klein Bottle, one of the three required 4D objects needed to return the player to the 2D world. NPCs These NPCs can sometimes be seen in The Club. Category:Locations in Stick RPG 2